iReunion
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Gibby, Carly, Sam, and Freddie are adults now. They each have kids and significant others, so they ended up losing contact with each other. Carly decides that she wants to see her friends again, so she plans to have a 'Friend Reunion' and catch up with them. That is, if they show up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I was thinking on what the iCarly will be like in the future and what jobs they will have when they're older. Also, what their kids will be like too.

I've seen a few episodes of Sam and Cat, so this doesn't exactly take place after that show.

So, here's my take on the future.

* * *

"Hey, you got an invite." Freddie's wife Abigail said, handing him an envelope. Freddie looked up from the movie script that he was holding. He was going to be the director of the movie. He looked at the invite.

**You and your family are cordially **

**invited to Carly Good's (Shay)**

**Friend Reunion.**

The date and address were written on the bottom of the invite.

Freddie hadn't seen Carly since they had last hung out before he went to college. Freddie had gone to film school, Carly had applied for modeling jobs, and Sam had gotten in the MMA female division. She was one of the twelve females to fight guys. Freddie wasn't sure what Gibby what had done since they hadn't seen him when they hung out.

"Are we going?" Abigail asked. She was the manager of an accounting firm.

Freddie nodded, "Yeah. We're going to bring Max." Max is their fifteen year old son, who was seen as 'gothic' since he wears black clothes and listens to heavy metal/rock. Max is total color blind and wears black since that was the color that he knew. He inherited his color blindness from Abigail's father.

Freddie went upstairs to Max's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Max called. Freddie walked in the room and looked at Max. He was lying on the bed and reading a book.

"We have to go to a reunion," Freddie said.

"A party at your jobs?" Max asked, confused.

"No." Freddie said and handed Max the invite.

Max looked at it, "Who's Carly Shay?"

"My old friend when I lived in Seattle," Freddie said. Max went back to reading his book.

* * *

Sam looked at the invite.

**You and your family are cordially **

**invited to Carly Good's (Shay)**

**Friend Reunion.**

She hadn't seen her two friends since they last hang out together. Last she heard Freddie was directing movies and Carly was doing some modeling. She had seen some of Carly's pictures on bikinis, underwear, and some dresses.

She looked at the invite, studying it. She turned it over.

**There will be meat.**

She now had her reason to go to the reunion.

"What are you looking at, Mom?" Her fifteen year old son Ricky asked.

"Just this reunion invite," Sam said, handing the invite to Ricky.

Her ten year old daughter, Melissa, came in the kitchen and asked, "What type of reunion?"

"Just a friendship reunion," Sam said.

"Is meat going to be there?" Melissa asked.

"There will be meat," Ricky said. He was looking at the invite.

"Yes." Melissa said, fist pumping in victory.

Sam's husband, Jordan, came in the living room. "What's going on?"

"My best friend, sent us this invite for a reunion," Sam said.

"And we're going?" Jordan asked.

"Yes we are." Melissa said, "They have meat."

* * *

**You and your family are cordially**

**invited to Carly Good's (Shay)**

**Friend Reunion.**

"Dad! Gabe took his shirt off! Again!" Gibby's thirteen year old daughter, Gabriella shouted. Gabriel is her twin brother. Gabriel is older by five hours.

"Gabe! Stop annoying your sister!" Gibby's wife, Caroline shouted.

"You're such a fun sucker!" Gabe shouted at her.

"I'm sorry that I suck the fun out of everything!" Gabby shouted back. There was a pause and a door slammed shout.

"Gabriel Gibson! Go apologize to your sister! Now!" Caroline ordered and there was a pause. Caroline went in the kitchen and shook her head, "Kids." She noticed what Gibby was holding. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, it's just an invite." Gibby said, looking at the invite. He wasn't sure if his job as the president of the marketing committee will let him go.

"To where? A dinner party?" Caroline asked and looked at the invite.

"No, a 'Friend Reunion,'" Gibby said. He was sure that's what it sounded like.

* * *

Carly hoped that her friends would show up. She worked hard on finding out where they lived. She did some digging on the internet, seeing that Sam, and Freddie had kids. Well, Sam had two kids and Freddie only had one son. She wasn't sure if they will come, but she could hope.

They had grown apart when their respective careers took off and caused to become so busy that they couldn't keep in touch.

Sam had weight-lifting, training, exercising, and traveling to keep up with. Freddie had to travel and had movies to direct. She had modeling, dieting, and traveling that kept her busy. Also, their kids, and dating are bound to keep them busy too.

"Mom. Mom!" Her fifteen year old daughter Phoebe said and Carly looked at her.

"Yes, Phoebe?" Carly asked, wondering if she ignored her. Now she felt bad.

"You're worrying. We don't need you to get worry lines," She said.

"I'm just wondering if they will show up," Carly said.

Her thirteen year old daughter, Jane nodded, "They will. I mean, you talked about them a lot. If they are your good friends like you say you were, they will show up."

Carly nodded, "I hope so."

"When's Dad getting home?" Phoebe asked.

Carly's husband, Jeffery, owns a bookstore/café like shop, and sometimes he gets caught up. "I don't know, Phoebe. Sometimes he's late, you know that."

Phoebe sighed.

All Carly wanted was to see how her friends were doing and catch up with them. Maybe talk about the stuff that happened behind the scenes of their jobs. Or bitch to each other about their co-workers that they hate; maybe not that, but at least catch up with each other.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is just them receiving their invites and Carly's reasoning on why she's doing this. This is just introducing the characters, new and old.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly was sitting at a table in the backyard. She was waiting for her friends, if they will ever show up. She was out there for ten minutes, waiting. Phoebe, Jane, and Jeffery were waiting with her. They had four wooden tables and ice chests set out. On one of the tables has bowls of pasta, salad, and bags of chips with condiments laid out.

A car door closed and Carly went to the fence. Freddie, Abigail, and Max were walking up to the fence. Carly was relieved. At least she could sleep easily now.

"Hey, Carly. This is my son Max and my wife Abigail," Freddie introduced.

"This is my husband Jeffery and my daughters, Phoebe and Jane." Carly said, shaking Abigail's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Abigail said, smiling.

"So, what do you do?" Carly asked, curious.

"I'm the manager of an accounting firm," Abigail explained. "What do you do?"

"I'm a model and Jeffery owns a bookstore." Carly said, motioning to Jeffery.

"It also has a café in it," Jeffery replied.

Max looked at his pictures. "Can I visit his bookstore someday?"

Freddie looked at his son. "Yes, you can." Max smiled.

Five minutes later Gibby, Caroline, Gabby, and Gabe appeared. Sam, Jordan, Ricky, and Melissa showed up.

"These are my kids, Ricky and Melissa." Sam said to everyone. "This is my husband Jordan."

"These are my kids Gabriella and Gabriel. Gabriel is older than Gabriella by five hours," Gibby said. "This is my lovely wife Caroline."

"These are my kids Phoebe and Jane." Carly introduced, "This is my husband Jeffery."

Freddie reintroduced his wife and son.

The girls migrated to each other as the boys went to their own table.

* * *

"So Freddie, did something interesting happen on set?" Carly asked, as took a drink of water.

"Yeah," Freddie said. "I was filming a movie with these four thirteen year olds in the mental hospital and they were running down the hallway. They were getting chased by the 'monster.' The youngest member instead falls down the stairs. We stopped filming and went to make sure he was okay. He was fine and didn't have any broken bones. He laughed it off and later went back to making his TV show, after he got killed off."

"Jesus Christ Freddie. What movie did you make that kills off thirteen year olds?" Sam asked, horrified.

"A horror movie called Haunted Asylum. It comes out in three months," Freddie said.

"Wow. How did those characters die?" Sam asked.

"No spoilers," Freddie said. "I want it to be kept secret until the movie comes out."

"Damn," Sam muttered.

Freddie shrugged, "To bad, so sad. Did anything happen to either of you?"

"I met Mango Fandango," Gibby said, proud. They looked at him.

"Who?" The parents, minus Caroline, asked confused.

"She's an exotic dancer," Gibby said, nodding.

Caroline nodded, "But she stopped showing up when we have Gabe with us."

"It's such a shame, actually. Gabe really liked her," Gibby said.

"Remember when we filled Lewbert's cupboard with golf balls, just to watch him freak out?" Carly asked, lost in memories.

Sam started chuckling, "Yeah. Remember when accidentally blew him up?"

"You blew up a person?" Jordan asked, horrified.

"He lost his wart, that's all," Sam said, patting her husband on the shoulder.

"Remember we tried to make signs and ours said 'Pee on Carl?'" Freddie asked.

"And Carl turned out to be the police officer that arrested Spencer," Sam said.

"Good times, good times." Carly said, smiling.

"Remember how we tried to find that pie recipe?" Freddie asked.

"I tried to make people sing a 'fun song when people die.'" Carly said, using air quotes.

"And Spencer had to date that _nasty_ woman." Sam said in disgust.

"Poor Spencer," Freddie said. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's making a sculptor with his wife Julie. They're really busy and couldn't make it. I think their son Timmy was helping them."

"What are they making?" Freddie asked, honestly interested.

"I think it's a family statue made out of rubber," Carly replied.

Sam was confused, "Rubber?"

"Tires, Sam!" Carly shouted.

"That's what I thought. I'm just wondering why he would use tires," Sam replied.

"So, Abigail, are you planning on having anymore kids?" Caroline asked.

Abigail shook her head. "I can't have any kids. I'm surprised I even had Max."

Sam was confused, "Why not?"

"I don't know," Abigail replied.

"Have you considered adoption?" Carly asked, confused.

"Loads of times," Abigail replied.

"Remember when we had to parachute into Japan?" Sam interrupted and looked at Abigail. "Sorry." She really meant her apology.

"You pushed me off the plane," Freddie accused. He tried not to remember that.

"You did what?" Jordan asked, confused.

"He had a parachute on." Sam said, waving her hand.

"Remember that truck the splashed mud on us when we were in Japan?" Carly asked and shudder.

Freddie nodded, "Or how I got that black eye?"

"Or when I had to rub lotion all over Sam's mother?" Carly replied, "And those chicken pox were _everywhere_."

"This isn't a competition." Gibby said, finally speaking up.

"That's true," Jordan replied. He looked to see where his kids were. Ricky was at a table talking to Max and Gabe. Melissa was with Gabby, Phoebe, and Jane.

"I mean, I accidentally flashed America. That outranks all of you," Gibby replied.

"You just said that this wasn't a competition," Sam replied.

Gibby shrugged, "I just wanted you to stop arguing about what was worse."

"He does that a lot, when we argue," Caroline replied. "He claims that he has the worse problem and I can't argue against it."

Melissa walked up to Sam and Jordan. "I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?"

Sam looked at Carly, who stood up. "I'll go get the food." She led Jeffery inside their house.

Two minutes later, Jeffery returned with a bag of coal, matches, and lighter fluid. Carly was holding a bag with meat and buns.

They went to the table and Jeffery poured charcoal in the grill and poured lighter fluid on the charcoal. He struck some matches and put the matches on the charcoal.

* * *

A/N: This was going to be a two-shot, but I decided to make it a little longer by letting Carly, Sam, and Freddie have their own chapter.

Sorry for the 'reintroduction' of the characters, but Carly, Sam, and Gibby didn't know who the kids were.


	3. Chapter 3

Max, Gabe, and Ricky were sitting together at a table, watching as their parents caught up with each other. Max was eating a hamburger because he went back for fifths. Gabe and Ricky had finished their food.

"Why do you wear black? Don't you get hot?" Ricky asked.

Max swallowed his food and snorted. "I'm always hot. I'm good-looking."

Ricky held back from laughing.

"No, why are you wearing black?" Gabe asked.

Max shrugged. "I'm color blind. I can't see colors."

"Oh." Ricky said and patted him on the shoulder. Max looked at him confused. "Sorry."

"Don't you get lonely being an only child?" Gabe asked.

Max shook his head. "My best friend Tristan is like my brother. We have to be like rice and stick together."

"I'm going to get a soda," Gabe said. He got up from the bench and looked at the two guys. "Do you want anything?"

"Yes please," Max said.

"Just water," Ricky said. Gabe nodded and went to the ice chest.

"Have you met any actors or actresses?" Ricky asked.

"No," Max replied. "Did you meet any of the MMA fighters?"

"No," Ricky replied.

Gabe returned, "I have slain the mighty dragon, found King Arthur's sword, and made it back in one piece." He handed a can of soda to Max and the bottle of water to Ricky.

"Thanks Gabe." Max said and Ricky nodded his thanks to Gabe.

"I met Mango Fandango," Gabe replied.

Max and Ricky looked at him, "Who?"

"She's an exotic dancer," Gabe replied. "She doesn't come around anymore because I scared her off."

Ricky looked at Gabe confused, "How?"

"I danced with my shirt off," Gabe said. His friends were blank-faced as they looked at him.

"You danced…with your shirt off?" Max asked confused.

"Yeah," Gabe replied. "That's not weird."

Ricky and Max looked at each other. It was hard to crush Gabe's little dream about telling him that dancing with your shirt off in public was not okay.

Max opened the soda and took a drink. He took a bite of the hamburger.

Meanwhile, the girls were sitting at their own table.

"He takes his shirt off," Gabby explained.

"Gross," Melissa said, scrunching her nose in disgust. "Why does he do that?"

"He gets it from Dad!" Gabby replied.

"I heard that!" Gabe shouted towards her.

"I know! That's why I shouted it!" Gabby shouted back at him. "You see what I have to put up with?"

"Ricky isn't _that_ bad," Melissa said. "I mean, sometimes he can smell really bad when he sweats. Sometimes he makes me really angry."

"I wonder if Max gets lonely being an only child," Jane said.

They looked at the three boys that were talking and laughing.

Phoebe stared, "I think they're going to be really good friends before we leave."

Gabby nodded, "I know we're going to be real good friends before we leave."

Melissa frowned, "I thought we were good friends."

"We are." Jane said and the others nodded in agreement.

Phoebe smiled, "I never had friends before." She held back her tears of happiness.

"Hey, do you and Ricky get to meet the MMA fighters?" Gabby asked.

"No," Melissa replied. "It's a shame actually. My mom said that the backstage of the MMA is no place for little girls, since that one accident involved Carly's brother, Spencer, getting thrown into the table."

"Uncle Spencer got thrown into a table?" Phoebe asked horrified.

"Why did you ask me if I met any MMA fighters?" Melissa asked.

"I met Mango Fandango," Gabby replied proudly.

That caught their attention. Jane smiled, "The exotic dancer?"

Gabby nodded, "Yeah. She's a lot shorter without her high-heels on. She's whiter in person too."

"Ooh," They said together.

"Yeah, she's nicer than she looks." Gabby replied.

"How come you don't have friends?" Melissa asked Phoebe.

Phoebe shrugged, "I don't know. They say that I look stuck-up, snotty, and mean."

"You're kind of mean," Jane replied.

Phoebe looked at Jane, "I'm not mean."

"You kind of are," Jane replied.

Phoebe looked at her younger sister, "Name one time that I was mean."

Jane arched an eyebrow, "One time?"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. We sisters have to stick with each other like skin," Gabby said. They just looked at each other.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and the air was getting slightly colder.

"We better get going," Freddie said. He waved at Max and he walked to his father.

"Is there something wrong?" Max asked, looking at his parents.

"We were going to leave." Abigail said, getting up to.

"Wait. We have plenty of bedrooms that you could use," Carly said.

"We didn't bring any clothes to sleep in," Caroline pointed out.

"That is true," Carly said to herself. Maybe she should have told her friends to bring sleep-wear with them and it would be pointless going clothes shopping too. She should've thought this out too, but she wasn't expecting their reunion to last this long either. Now she didn't want to lose contact with her friends again.

"Should we hang out again?" Sam asked.

Carly nodded, "How about same day next month?"

Freddie looked at his wife. She nodded, "We'll come next month."

Sam and Jordan nodded their approval.

"Next time, bring clean clothes." Carly said. The other three families left the house. "That went better than I expected."

"Since when did you parachute into Japan?" Jeffery asked, amused.

Carly shrugged, "When I still did my web-show." Carly picked up one of the trash bags and tied it.

"That was nice to know," Jeffery said, going to the other trash bag. He tied it to.

Phoebe appeared in the backyard, "Mom. Are they going to show up again sometime soon?"

"Next month," Jeffery said.

Phoebe smiled, "Yes." She turned to the door and ran inside. "Mom says that they're coming up next month!"

It sounded like something smashed against the ground and then a loud, "Yeah!"

It sounded like Jane.

Carly stared at the house. Her kids were…adorable.

"Our kids are weird," Jeffery said.

"Well, Spencer is my brother." Carly said as if that could explain everything.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't make the kids have their own chapters.


End file.
